Back to Secret
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: A collection of One-Shots based off if Shaggy and Velma got back together but kept it a secret again. I hope you know how I feel through those moments with slight glances, jumping into each others arms, and kissing alone. I can't tell you out loud, because we are now Back to Secret.


Back to Secret

Prologue

Lies come Back

"-I hope we can still be friends!" She said.

Friends? As in… just friends? He couldn't believe it, just as those words came out of her mouth. He felt broken, he was going to turn this all around, be back with Velma and maybe it could actually work.

Velma left through the doors of the hospital. Leaving him in the dust. Trying to think what could have happened to have her not have any feelings.

When they were in her mom's shop, he felt that moment. It was so nice to actually be with her again. Until they got interrupted.

"I don't even think a cheese pizza could even help me feel better…" He said. "Well, I might as well try!" He said, trying to sound happy. But, it didn't make him feel any better.

As soon as he reached the room, everyone looked up at him.

"Hey guys, like, when's the pizza coming."

"It'll be here soon, where's Velma?" Daphne asked.

"Huh? But, like, she came in here before me!" Shaggy said.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom or something." Fred suggested.

"Well, I'm gonna, like, look for her. Just in case." Shaggy said as he left the room once again.

Why didn't she come? Was she kidnapped? But, usually that happens with Daphne. He just hoped she was okay.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally passed the janitor's closet, where he heard crying. Not just any normal crying. It's was Velma.

Was someone torching her? Hurting her? If someone was hurting her he would just…

What?

Did he just… threaten someone? For Velma? But… ugh, he can think about it later. Right now, he needs to find out what's going on.

He opened the door, to find Velma on the floor, no one else, with her head between her knees. He could hear her sobbing. Shaggy has never heard Velma cry before. It made him feel sad and so eager to make her happy again.

Shaggy wordlessly sat next to the one who denied him. Velma didn't even look up at him. Shaggy put a hand on her back. Velma immediately stiffened. She slowly looked up to her ex-boyfriend's face.

"A-aren't you suppose to be eating pizza right now?" She asked.

"I was. But, like, I saw that you weren't there. So, I looked for you." Shaggy said.

"That's nice Shaggy," she said as she rubbed her tears away. "But, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it."

"Well, like, I was the last one you talked to. I would think it's, like, my fault, you know." He said, scratching behind his neck.

"… I don't think it's you fault. It's more my fault then yours." She said. Shaggy looked at her in confusion, until a thought came into his mind.

"You… were you, like, lying? When you said that you didn't, like, have feelings for me anymore?" He asked.

Velma stayed quiet, thus making Shaggy felt that he was, for once, right. That confused him, why lie? They can still have this.

"But Velma, like, why?" He asked.

"Because… its gonna happen again!" She cried. Shaggy was now even more confused.

"When you broke up with me… I saw that Scooby will always have your heart. You two are inseparable and I can't get in the way of that." Velma said.

"Velma…" Shaggy didn't really know what to say. It's true that Scooby is so close to him. He wouldn't give his pal up for anything! But, Velma…

"You hold a place in my heart too Velma." He admitted. Velma looked up at him in shock.

"I-I do?" She asked surprise.

"Well, like-like, yeah! Like, your important to me. You, like, make me go nuts! Like, my palms getting sweaty, I get more nervous around you, my heart beats faster. Stuff like that. Scooby and I are always together, so are you and me. We've been friends, like, since forever. So, like, we could uhh… try again? Scooby would understand! And-"

"No Shaggy, we should keep it a secret." Velma said immediately.

"Wha? Like, what is was like before? But, like, you didn't like it." Shaggy said.

"I know, but, Scooby isn't going to agree with this. We both know that. I accept the fact that you care for both us equally, I just don't know if Scooby is gonna act like I have. Maybe, we can do what we did before! No sneaking out, we don't want Scooby finding out like how he did last time." Velma said, remembering the embarrassing situation.

"Oh," Shaggy blushed, "Like, yeah… So, like, what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"We… uhh… we act like we are friends. Okay? Nothing has changed, but, when we hangout sometimes we can go on dates. Just act like we are friends, but we both like each other, okay?" She asked.

"Uhh, like, I think I get it." Shaggy said.

"Good!" Velma said, she finally whipped the tears away then have her boyfriend a bright smile.

Shaggy smiled back, then he suddenly found himself moving closer, Velma too.

Then, since for the longest time, their lips met.

Shaggy had missed Velma's lips, they tasted like chocolate dipped strawberries. They moved slowly, breaking the walls that they had held up since they broke up.

Then, they pulled away. They were quiet for awhile as they stared at each other.

Suddenly, a text tone from Velma's phone went off. The two blushed in embarrassment. Velma took out her phone and looked at the text.

"Oh! Its Fred, the pizza is here. We have to go." She said getting up and sending back a reply.

"Pizza! Like, yum!" Shaggy said happily, Velma couldn't help but smile at him. It felt good to do it, without being sad about it.

"Let's go!" She said as she opened the door she grabbed his hand as they both headed down the hallway.

"You know…" Shaggy said, Velma looked up at him. "You still have the best kisses in the world." He said.

Velma blushed, "Jinkies, well… you're not too bad yourself." She said.

"Not too bad?! C'mon Velms, like, I'm an excellent kisser." He said.

"How would you know? You never kissed yourself." She said.

"Well, like, then if my kisses were, 'not too bad' then, like, why did you always 'love' kissing me?" Shaggy said smugly.

"Oh Shaggy, you always get me there." She admitted.

Soon they were standing in front of the door, they looked at each other with sadness as they dropped their hands.

"It'll work." Velma said, not knowing if she was trying convince herself or Shaggy.

"I know." He said.

They then did open the door and develop back to secret. Back to secret glances, jumping into arms at times they were scared, lying to their friends, and always are waiting for that chance to be together, alone on those rare days, where they can forget about the mysteries for a bit.

Then, they go back to it was. A secret.

\\

Jinkies! This sounds a lot more like a one-shot then just a prequel of one-shots.

It's gonna be great! It'll be a great excuse to watch most of Mystery Inc again. I was always so disappointed with every time the writers put Shaggy/Velma, yet it never works out. It's so disappointing. So I thought, what if they were still secretly dating! So, yeah. This is gonna be great!

I hope you enjoy! See you soon!

Keep Shipping!

~Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships


End file.
